This invention relates to the art of athletic goods, and more particularly to a new and improved device for improving the motion, extension and control of the arm of a person playing a game such as bowling.
One area of use of the present invention is in the game of bowling, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. In games such as bowling, the arm action of the player is of primary importance. For example, as the player swings his arms during delivery of the bowling ball he must control the swing, try for full extension of the arm, keep any turning action on the ball under control and avoid over-turning, release the ball properly and try for a good follow-through. The foregoing obviously requires much practice and concentration by the player. It would, therefore, be highly desirable to provide a device worn on the arm of a bowler for improving the motion, extension and control of the bowler's arm.